Hitoyoshi Zenkichi
Character Name: 'Hitoyoshi Zenkichi '''Universe Name: 'Medaka Box '''Status in regards to the plot: Protagonist Tier in the series: High-Mid Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super Strength, speed, durability, ability to negate CIS/PIS, can see enemy's "point of veiw" '''Destructive Capability: '''Large Building level in base, comparable to AGM Medaka using Model Zenkichi about Multi-City Block level '''Speed: '''Supersonic+, Hypersonic+ (above mach 22) with Model Zenkichi '''Intelligence: '''Above Average '''Stamina: Very High, could keep moving when stabbed by several swords at once Durability: Town Level+ (took attacks from Iihiko), higher with Model Zenkichi Race: '''Human/Zero '''Occupation: '''Student Council General Affairs Manager/President, Medaka's Assistant, Kurokami Group Employee '''Range: '''Human Melee range '''Weakness: none notable Accuracy: '''Can land many hits in succession, even against Kumagawa '''Standard Equipment: '''none notable '''Notable techniques: Superhuman Physiology: Because Zenkichi has been together with Medaka since they were two, he has trained his body so that he can stay by her side, a course of action prompted by Maguro telling him he was too weak to remain by her side in middle school. Zenkichi is very strong, causing a small earthquake with only a stomp, and was able to survive being skewered by six blades at once. Combat Expert: Zenkichi is a master of Savate, a French style which focuses mainly on footwork, having honed his skill to such an extent that he possesses an almost impenetrable defense. According to Zenkichi, he learned this style because he fears fighting and uses it to disarm opponents and take away their desire to fight. His mother claims to have taught him the basics of Savate. He is somewhat trained in judo, well enough that he doesn't cheat in matches even though his actual skills are less than those of Medaka and Akune. Zenkichi has also studied on how to disassemble guns (even rocket launchers), just in case something ever happened to Medaka. *'Devil Climb' (デビルクライム, Debiru Kuraimu): After the underground battle with the Flask Plan, Zenkichi learned the technique for walking on walls. Zenkichi uses this skill for escapes, and can run up the side of a building while holding someone in his arms. *'Tactics of Naze Youka: Minus Nullify System' (名瀬夭歌の戦法: マイナス無効化システム, Naze Youka no Takutikusu: Mainasu Mukouka Shisutemu): Zenkichi has been trained by Youka Naze to fight with his eyes closed. She commented that Zenkichi, due to his training, can fight the Boxing Club and walk around Hakoniwa Academy blindfolded. This was done as a countermeasure due to his crippling fear of Kumagawa. Furthermore, Zenkichi was able to utilize his own terror to "feel Kumagawa's disgusting existence" through his skin, even if his opponent kept silent. Without his brain needing to process visual information, Zenkichi can become stronger and faster, which has been referred to as his "Artificial War God Mode." The final part of the Minus Nullify System can only be realized when Zenkichi is so afraid that he begins shaking. Instead of becoming paralyzed, he trembles even more in order to perform a powerful, ground quaking stomp. Abnormalities Parasite Seeing (欲視力, Parasaito Shīingu): During his near death, Zenkichi's eyesight was restored (after Kumagawa blinded him with All Fiction) by Ajimu, who passed on her ability Parasite Seeing to him. Zenkichi's now enhanced vision grants him the ability to see what others see through their own eyes. This also allows him to see how others view the world and understand how they think. When he activates Parasite Seeing, Zenkichi's eyes turn red, with glowing pupils. This skill was turned into Model Zenkichi by Shiranui with her Real Eater. Devil Style (愚行権, Debiru Sutairu): Zenkichi's personal skill, created by Hanten. Devil Style nullifies any coincidence; the skill prevents the whims of fate from interfering with a battle. Ajimu states that this ability is the opposite of a conventional main character; it degrades the hero, as they are usually just really lucky. Ajimu labels Devil Style as an ability that will render all the main characters that came before Zenkichi relics of the past. Because of Devil Style, Zenkichi is classed as neither a Plus nor a Minus, but rather as a Zero. ' Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi' (改神モード 全吉モデル, Kaishin Mōdo, Zenkichi Moderu): Zenkichi's version of Medaka's Altered God Mode, born from his training with Ajimu; more specifically, his exposure to Shiranui's Real Eater. When entering this form, Zenkichi removes his glasses, and his hair turns black. This skill lets Zenkichi perceive his own limits; it was created when Shiranui altered Parasite Seeing with her Real Eater. Because Shiranui created the skill however, Model Zenkichi cannot be used against her. Shutouryuu (手刀流, Hand Sword Style): While in Altered God Mode, Zenkichi's hands somehow become as sharp as blades; Zenkichi refers to them as his "special swords", which he uses with a two sword style. Zenkichi has also implied that he can use his legs in the same manner, for a four sword style, though this has not been demonstrated. Style Contradictory Conjunction User (逆接使い, Gyakusetsu Tsukai): Because styles are patterns, Nienami is able transfer her style temporarily to Zenkichi using vibrations. Because this transfer relies on vibrations however, the vibrations will weaken as time passes, and the style will ultimately disappear. After receiving Nienami's style, Zenkichi gains her tattoo on his tongue. This is the inverse connection style that specializes in the use of the word "therefore" (だからこそ, dakarakoso). This style makes the impossible possible; it paradoxically materializes the lowest possible outcome of a situation, such as winning against a strong opponent, or cutting a huge, resilient object. As Zenkichi is a normal who is quite adept at communication and understanding, along with his own powerful will and feelings, he's able to fully understand the nature of styles and how they're supposed to be used, making him better suited to Styles than arguably any other character. However, as the style is suited to contrarians, it clashes with Zenkichi's honest personality, who would never do something as utilize it to grant an automatic win in a fight, much like Nienami herself. Other: Though he's supposed to be a "Normal" and therefore a perfectly normal person, his exposure to Medaka has made him too abnormal to even be called an Abnormal, and has caused him to go through many changes, even over coming her to become the "Protagonist" Battle History in The Arena: Wins: ''' Fairy Tail '''Loses: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Medaka Box